


巴別塔番外：沉默的女孩寧願飛草後浸死在沙漠裏

by IreneLarwills



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, I'm an idiot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-11 06:00:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20541254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IreneLarwills/pseuds/IreneLarwills
Summary: 她有時候覺得自己活在爛俗的美人魚童話裏。有位疤面王子大發殘忍善心，把「溺水的」她撈起來。她失去了漂亮的魚尾，新生雙腿疼得讓她喊到破曉。





	巴別塔番外：沉默的女孩寧願飛草後浸死在沙漠裏

**Author's Note:**

> 由於正片進度太蝸牛了，忍不住寫個番外!!!

**辛克萊爾·M·拉維**（Sinclair·M·Lavel），前陸軍中士。

他還有一個簡單的名字——疤面。他在上將出現之前已經靠掰手腕贏得了小名聲。順帶一提，他在黑冰塊搞折了上屆冠軍的肱骨。

這位中士有多強壯？在十五歲學生面前展開雙臂，好似獨眼巨人基克洛普斯將要蠶食繈褓嬰兒。

不過，縱使他氣力驚人，五個人也無法按倒，臉上還有嚇人的傷疤——在黑冰塊，沒人會畏懼他。

除了他右側臉上那塊融合了燒傷和砍傷的疤痕，他臉上最突出的就是笑紋。一天笑十萬次的人，才能在三十歲的年紀擁有他那樣深的紋路。辛克萊爾有時候被稱為笑獅，更多時候，就是**疤面**。疤面在酒客們跟前愛傻笑，翻來覆去地講七拼八湊的色情笑話，眉目間沒有殺氣，毫無威脅性。他不介意任何人取笑他，不接受除了掰手腕以外的挑戰，一來黑冰塊就點最廉價的酒，也不找小妞，半夜一點一刻前準時離開場地。

因為這奇特而固定的習慣，人們曾經以為他是個便衣的灰鼠，或是黑冰塊僱來坐鎮的保全。

**萬新暦991年**，深秋。

疤面在公共區順走一支圖克城堡啤酒後，嘗試到安靜些的交易區喝掉它。

他今天被碼頭裝箱的短期工工頭給劈頭蓋臉地臭罵，因為萬噸起重吊機調貨的時候，他看錯了客單，讓三十噸貨物從A碼頭錯誤地搬到了C碼頭。他以為「長密閥」和「增品器」*是一樣東西！

他實在對拗口的機械名稱毫無辦法，從軍中開始就一直如此。他難以使用「五芒星企業」*產的新器物，連最簡單的零件壞了他也不知道如何修理。

疤面今天只想專心喝醉，他期望著有一天能在飄飄然中頓悟複雜機械中的哲理。這一晚，交易區飛來撞去的都是帶著濃厚日本口音的西班牙語，當他看見寫著「**GiT**」的紅色小皮箱被擺在檯面上時，被商人們用聽不懂的詞句直往外趕。

他倒是認得這個牌子。「GiT」是一旦交易就會被處以叛國罪的軍用產品，普通人根本無法接觸。他非常清楚那些花樣百出的牌子背後的產品形製——不光是從碼頭那兒學到了許多，他自己已經用過好幾種，托別人的福，他學會了最基礎的操作。

被趕出的疤面，煩悶地、大張旗鼓地、拉著臭臉離開。

交易區與舞池隔著一條貼滿傳教海報和色情海報的走廊，走廊裏接吻的「情侶」瞥見他的體格和表情，不得不停止唇舌交纏、互相啃咬、耳鬢廝磨，讓出一條路。

**走廊很長**，長得讓他到達舞池後，半瓶啤酒已經見底。

**********

疤面第一次看見這個女孩，是在夜晚八點後開啟的舞池裏。

人不算多，三十幾個還在喝酒的人圍成一小團一小團，如果他待久一點，準能聽到誰在抱怨家務事，嚼某個受歡迎者的舌根。這裏暫時沒有太多16歲以下*的孩子，但絕不缺乏趕在午夜場前活蹦亂跳的鮮活生命。

晚九點四十七分，來到舞池的疤面又順走了一瓶啤酒。

十點十六分，**女孩**出現在跳躍不休的人群中。她引人注目地、幾乎靜止地站著，頭顱低垂，銀色的短髮靜止在嘈雜的世界裏。

女孩上半身只穿著深紅色的吊帶背心，交替撫過她身體的燈光，映出她乳尖的輪廓。這件背心很短，只遮住了半邊乳房，突出的、根根分明的肋骨從背心下緣露出來。她的臍釘泛著白色的光，下半身只穿著一條十二歲女學生會選擇的淡粉色內褲。她的肚腹處橫亙著一條剛剛愈合的縫線，比起剖腹產，這更類似於人體改造手術的疤痕。女孩手臂上文著的一對深灰色機械臂，是一次性刺青店「極客幫」第299頁的款式。

疤面覺得她糟糕極了，好似剛和床伴光著身子飛完草後拿錯了衣服那樣狼狽。

女孩赤足站在透明的玻璃地磚上，腳後跟慢慢打著拍子。檢測人類情緒後新鮮生產的電子樂，雨點般打進人們的耳中，蒸騰舞池裏的慾望。她的上半身有了動靜，但也只是跟著鼓點前後晃著頭。極度疲累的模樣讓疤面覺得她下一秒就將倒地。

一個穿得極像棕色長毛獵犬的男人從人群中浮出來，靠近沒有舞伴的女孩。疤面隱約記得這條「獵犬」的戰績——他喜歡從舞池裏摸出一個合他口味的女孩，帶進走廊裏表演令路過者掩面的交合儀式。

他貼著她的背部，嗅探她的脖頸。右手最開始虛摟在女孩的腰際，女孩欲拒還迎地向他笑，推開獵犬的手，反倒被一把攬住，左手像蛇一般伸進女孩的淡粉色內褲。

女孩臉上現出厭惡與恐慌，可是雙腿沒一會兒就軟了下來。她現在可是被牢牢掌控在獵犬手裏了。

疤面本來不喜歡插手這檔事。可是他曾經用過她那款文身！「極客幫」刺青店的圖案一共有三百零二頁，如果她在二百九十九頁選擇了這個機械臂，那有可能是從最後一頁翻起，沒有經過考慮隨意選擇的文身。

疤面和自己賭這個可能性。

為此，他想要知道答案。

獵犬拖著他的戰利品經過的時候，不知道被哪種巨大的拳頭從腦後擊暈在地。

他昏迷前，和女孩看見了同一樣東西。一個俯視著他們的巨大的流光四溢的面無表情的外星巨人。

「哈囉。」

女孩面對突如其來的營救絲毫不驚訝。她戲謔地抬頭看疤面，光裸的腳踩住獵犬的脖子，用腳腫碾了又碾。她的神情與幾秒前判若兩人。

「謝謝你，熱情過度的果亞特*。您好生幫我把這傢伙扔進那邊的**聖婚室***吧？用繩子**綁住他**。拜託您了，好先生。」

***********

疤面已經被扣掉了一個月的薪水，女孩在這兒，他也不好順來一杯新酒。窮困潦倒的他。尷尬而侷促地坐在玻璃底下有彩虹色流水的吧檯邊，被女孩請了一次客。

「馴服」是一杯並不溫順的雞尾酒。喝它的人無法控制狗眼薄荷和雄獅伏特加劇烈搖晃的、衝上雲霄的、水漫金山的辛辣在口中顛倒衝撞。酒量不好的可憐蟲，一杯下去可以斷片到只剩條褲子的第二天。疤面有幸喝到價單上最貴一欄的酒，對女孩肅然起敬。

「簡·愛，叫我簡·愛。」

女孩嘻嘻笑著，眼神迷醉。「送我回醫生家裏，就是那個……巴菈巴。你不好心的話，去你那裏過夜也沒問題。」

疤面當然認識「**那個巴菈巴**」。如果蘇眉也是巴菈巴的小白鼠之一，那她可馴了一條快死了也知道爬回家的好狗。

—我不喜歡這醫生。你回我的家，簡。

—可以，只不過別那麼激烈。你知道的，我手術剛做好，可能會散掉。

—我不打主意，女孩。

對於一個羸弱的肉體，疤面毫無興趣。他喜歡強壯的、性感的、健康的、沒有乳房也沒有雞巴的——他有幾個經歷了戰鬥體改造計劃*的戰友倒是符合條件。

「女孩，你手臂上的文身是在哪得到的？」

「這個？『極客幫』的一次性文身，在第299頁……你喜歡？我可以給你文上。」

「299？」他興奮地重複道，滿意地將冰塊嚼碎在嘴裏。「我沒記錯。」

在舞池音樂釋放的劇烈下，良久的沉默也不會造成尷尬。

在兩人喝到第二杯時，女孩用一種些微特殊的手勢對著酒保敲敲桌子。吧檯後面的中年酒保擦著杯子湊過來，一直低著頭，她也不與他交談，只在玻璃桌上畫著什麼。他感到奇怪，往她的手指下看才瞥見，彩虹色的流水映出了幾個數字。是他綁住獵犬的「聖婚室」的房號。昏昏沉沉的飛草時間裏，不會有人多心去注意離開了吧檯的酒保。聖婚室空空蕩蕩，回聲很大，他敢肯定自己在嘈雜中聽見了一聲來自那個房間的慘叫。疤面忍不住向後瞟了一眼，什麼也沒看見，那個房間已經掛上了「謝絕打擾」的標牌。

他轉回的視線對上女孩瞇成一條縫的笑眼。

疤面的心臟未出現震顫，絕對是假話。女孩在這一刻沒有直勾勾盯著他，卻似乎有千萬雙冒著寒氣的目光，瞬間凝凍住他的身體。

她的手指尖捏住酒杯，向他推去。

**「拜託您了，好先生。」**

幹，我喝的是封口費。

直到後來，疤面才知道，女孩在給「極客幫」打工，不止如此，她身兼數職，疤面只清楚其中一種。 

那個晚上他看到了什麼，但是並沒有多問一句話——他攔下獵犬時，女孩的手腕內側有根針頭一閃而過。如果他猜得沒錯，這種針頭是某種簡易的內嵌近身麻醉劑的一部分。如果他不阻止，獵犬還是會成為被捕獵的一方。

**-THE END- **

注釋：

[1]16歲：由於生育率低迷，所以經過多年來的法案調整，大洋國的法定成年年齡被定在16周歲；萬新暦965年，「反墮胎法案」已成立。

[2]長密閥和增品器：是賽博產業的零件，用於義體的製作。

[3]五芒星企業：是被賦予了「賽博巨頭」頭銜的公司群體，大家通常稱之為「五芒星」。除此以外，還有專注軍工的「藍花」產業集群等。

[4]果亞特：英文名Golyat，CDPR遊戲公司出品的The Witcher 3裏的陶森特獨眼巨人，射殺眼睛會跳獎盃。是的，明示一下CDPR趕緊出Cyberpunk2077!!!!!

[5]聖婚室：實際上是酒吧裏供人溫存的情趣房間。因為老闆信神，這些房間雖然狹窄、沒有隔音棉等裝置，卻貼滿了宗教相關的海報，在裏面交合的男女能在交合中「觸摸到滿墻的上帝」，所以，被戲稱為聖婚室。

[6]戰鬥體改造計劃：全稱戰鬥型人體改造計劃，簡稱CBMP。為了讓士兵成為更優秀的工具人，一部分質量較差的士兵被選入戰鬥體改造計劃的首次試驗中。

**Author's Note:**

> 蠻多neta元素的  
未來還可能引入Neal Shusterman小說「明日分解」的設定。
> 
> Can we copystrike this editor?


End file.
